You're Weird, We're Weird
by Wired Speed
Summary: /The wicked Fox's delusions won't trick the fair maiden. Her eyes pierce through and see all. Though sometimes her heart would beat and tremble, in the end they were-/ "Futaba, this font is atrocious. Surely it'd be better handwritten?" "I hate you."
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this fic's not great

 _/Smack!/_

Yusuke sucks in a breath as he waves his fingers to ease the sting.

"Layoff Inari!"

Futaba scowls as she moves her chips to the other end of the bench.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since... w-well in a while."

Futaba rolls her eyes but brings the bag closer to his side.

"You could've just got some curry off Sojiro while we were there."

Yusuke mumbles through his mouthful of chips before swallowing and actual articulating what he wants to say. "Forgive me. But I'd feel bad for taking advantage of him like that."

"As if, consider it like payment for the Sayuri."

Yusuks sighs and turns back to look ahead.

"When you invited yourself to go people watching with me." A chip bounces off his head. He goes to catch it in rebound but it bounces off and lands on the sidewalk. Futaba snickers before Yusuke continues. "-I expected more watching and less arguing over food."

She shrugs. "You can't really call it an argument when i'm so clearly winning."

Yusuke tries to ignore the quip but regardless she smiles at his poorly hidden smirk.

[_]

"Yusuke if its not too much to of a bother, may I ask you something?

Yusuke sprays a small spritz of water on the tomato plant before standing back up straight.

"What is it Haru?"

"I know i'm overstepping my bounds but I can't help but be curious about you and Futaba?"

Yusuke raises an eyebrow. "How so?"

Haru puts a hand up to her chin. "When are you going to come clean and tell everyone you're dating?"

Yusuke coughs suddenly. "What? Where the devil did you get that idea?"

"Well... from everything. The way you two fight and argue is much different from Ryuji and Ann. Its more... of a playful teasing. Almost like a dance."

"Please, I'm too tall for her to dance with."

"Oh did you try it before and fail? Cause there's all kinds of dances you could probably get to work."

Yusuke shakes his head. "I'm sorry to dash your hopes but no we're not dating."

"Oh i'm sorry Yusuke. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Yusuke swallows a gulp. "No it's fine, lets just put this all behind us."

Haru nods and goes back to examining the plants. Yusuke pausing before going back to help out.


	2. Chapter 2

**~BRING~**

Yusuke is jolted out of his position and nearly falls off the stool. As soon as he rights himself and is stable he pulls his cellphone out, curious as to who would be calling him at 12:30 at night.

"Yo Inari!"

Of course. "Hello Futaba. What is it?"

"Geez tense much?"

"Hardly." Yusuke repositions himself to a more comfortable position. Rearranges himself to get a better view of the sky through his bedroom window. "Its not often you call, let alone this late. What's wrong?"

"Just need to know what color your eyes are."

Yusuke blinks twice at her response before pondering for a second. He then gets up and proceeds to leave the room, barely making sure to close the door. He walks a few feet down the hall until he reaches the dorm's bathroom. He walks up to the mirror to get a better look.

"Hmm... I'd say... a midnight blue? Hmm perhaps just black."

"How'd that take so long? Shouldn't you have that kind of stuff memorized?"

Yusuke turns and props himself against the sink. "Why would I?"

"I don't know you'd think an artist would know that kinda thing?!"

Yusuke shrugs before realizing she can't see him and actually responds. "I don't make it habit to fret over my appearance."

There's a slight lull in the conversation. "Um aren't you the least bit curious why I asked that?"

"Oh. Yes, that'd be nice." He somehow manages to say without sounding the least bit sarcastic.

There's a slight mumbling on the line before Futaba starts speaking up. "How can someone who looks so smart be as dense as a rock."

 _'Looks so smart'_

"Why thank you."

"Ugh. Whatever. If you really want to know I was making your avatar."

"Avatar? I'm unfamiliar with that term, you mean like a sculpture?"

"*snort* No doofus. I mean your game avatar. I customizing my partner to look like you."

Yusuke is puzzled. "Why me? Surely Joker'd be better for that."

"...Good night Inari."

"Sweet drea-" The line goes dead. Yusuke stares at his phone confused before getting back up and going to his room.

'That was odd. Oh well at least I cam get back to my nightwatch-'

~krk-krk~

Yusuke tries to open the door before realizing its locked. He pats his pockets to look for his keys before seeing they're not there. He then slowly put his back to the door and slides down until he's sitting. He stays there thinking before eventually pulling out his phone.

/So Futaba what kinda game is this?

 _[Later that week]_

"Boom! Woah Ryuji you suck." Futaba snickers into her headset.

"Oh shut up. You totally cheated, that was so not fair!"

Futaba blows a raspberry into her mic. "Whatever. You suck at life and video games what's next? Ascending to a higher reality and suck there too?"

"Oh haw haw. Real funny. If you want to play someone at your skillful why don't you go play with your boyfriend or something."

"What! Thats a legitimate video game genre! Don't think I don't know you play visual novels either!"

"What? No! I was talking about Yusuke."

"Pfft Inari what about him?" Futaba stops fiddlig with the match settings and unconsciously sits up a bit straighter.

"Oh c'mon we're bros. You don't think I've noticed. You may be a former thief but man you two are bad at secrets. So like tell me how do you two kiss? Cuz me and Ann argued over your height and whether like he picks you up or like its always when you're sitting. Cuz there's no way Yusuke's slick enough to pick you and kiss you.

Futaba's face heats up at Ryuji's question as she tries not to picture her and Yusuke like that.

"Oh shut up! J-Just cause you lost doesn't mean you gotta try and embarrass me!"

"Oh c'mon you can tell me! I swear I'll tell everyone except Ann!"

Futaba growls at him before yanking her headset off and disconnecting from the online lobby. Still slightly fuming she lays into her chair, trying to calm her heart as images of her and Inari play out in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm I think I'm starting to get the hand of this."

"You're holding it upside down."

Yusuke flips it back around, holding it a bit above his head to look at the bottom. "Hmm so I was."

"You weren't, I was testing to see if you learned anything and I guess not."

Yusuke mulls over that for a bit. "Hmm testing to see if a student really has learned and is able to deduce the answer as opposed to blindly following. Clever." Yusuke spins the controller to try and right it, forgetting it was a wired one, and it tangles up and slips from his hand.

Futaba leans back into the chair, looking at the ceiling fan spin as she navigates the menus through memory and audio cues.

"Is this how you get all the girls in your school?"

Yusuke picks it up off the floor and tries to select his character, pinching the left analog stick with his thumb and index finger to move.

"Hardly. Ann was the only one, and she only agreed because Madarame was a target."

Futaba stops staring up and looks at Yusuke out the corner of her eye.

"You went out with Ann?

Yusuke leans back into the side of Futaba's bed (he was forced to play on the floor) to get a better position. "No, I wanted to paint her at home. Didn't you forget?"

It dawns on Futaba. "Oh. Heh, It really is all about art with you."

"Is that a problem about me?

"Nah. Its fine." She says as she felt something more was wanting to be said.

[_]

The second Makoto sat in the same booth as her, Futaba slouched enough to put her chin on the table. When Makoto ordered from Sojiro coffee _and_ a snack, Futaba fully face planted knowing this would take a while.

"So Ryuji tells me you made Yusuke in one of your games?"

"Sometimes I swear him and Yusuke are bigger girls than me." Futaba mumbles out, still in her previous position.

Makoto raps her nails on the table. "Sooo?"

Futaba picks herself off the table far enough to look Makoto in the eye. "Oh you're interested in sewing? That's rad, I got some ideas for designs if you're interested?"

Makoto's coffee had arrived and she thanks Sojiro as he strolls off, ready to take another customer's order. She puts it up to her lips. "Would any of them be a fox?" She replies before sipping it.

Futaba goes back to face planting and mumbling. "Well honestly I was thinking more costumes for my figures but yeah we could talk about some fox problem you have? Cause man I'm glad you took my advice and switched browsers."

"Futaba please you're gonna break your glasses."

"Maybe with bad vision I can see whatever delusions everyone else is seeing." Futaba finally sits back up.

"Maybe if you woke up so would you."

Futaba looks at around the table for something better to throw than a carton of creamer. "You're looking too deep into it. I made you, Leader and Morgana there too."

"Why not everyone else?"

Futaba looks down, regretting saying anything. "Because it takes a while to make."

"And you took the time to make someone who _annoys_ you so much?"

Futaba groans, wishing this was a npc conversation she could skip past. Regardless she stayed there as she had nothing better to do. Also maybe because hearing the conversation steer to how her and Inari were good for each other was a little nice to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Inari what do you look for in a woman?"

Yusuke nearly gags from his 1 Up and gets into a coughing fit.

" _Ughk-_ You waited for me to sip before asking that didn't you?"

"Wah? Naaaah."

Yusuke tries to glare but it falters at Futaba's smirk.

'You are too good at those.'

"C'mon tell me!"

Yusuke lays back and admires the stars Joker put up. He always liked staying over in Leblanc's attic, even if Joker wasn't here. It was still nice to stay where a lot of his friends' shared history together. Plus he got tired of Futaba's floor and wanted to use the couch. Unfortunately Futaba was Futaba. He griped at her tagging along, not that Yusuke minded as much as he claimed.

"Are you really this bored you have to ask this? Can't you just go on your laptop and do whatever it is you do on that?"

"Eh." Futaba shrugs. She then leans over to the T.V. and turns on Joker's game system.

'Why ask a question without wanting an answer?'

Futaba answers Yusuke's question as she plays with the controller.

"I could probably guess what you're into anyway. I'd say your ideal woman is some specific height, with a perfectly symmetrical face and lips no fuller than yadda yadda. Probably a girl who actually looks like she came out of a painting."

"Futaba-"

"Am I wrong?" Unaware to Yusuke, Futaba's fingers have stopped tapping the buttons and started rubbing them, as if to calm herself a bit. "Then what?"

Yusuke tries to avoid looking her in the eye, continuing looking at the ceiling. His lithe fingers tapping the floor at his beat.

"I... honestly don't know. I never put much thought into it. I never really had the time to think about it. I admit I can be a tad..."

"Obsessed with art?"

"I'd prefer absorbed with art. Regardless, prior to joining the Phantom Thieves I never put much thought into relationships other than my sensei."

Futaba nods. Yusuke was in her palace and was brought along to help her come out of her shell afterword. He is well aware of how she could relate. Futaba feels awful for snapping at him but she's wound up. Feeling like she's at the edge of a cliff about to fall backward and see if Inari would catch her. She's unsure of to fall or drop and curl up.

"W-Well maybe its my turn." Yusuke tilts to see her and quirks an eyebrow. "You shared enough to maybe hear about... my ideal pa-partn-. "she lets it hang unwilling to press on.

Yusuke fingers keep tapping. His palms sweating. "Well I'm not adverse to hearing them."

'Oh eff this just kiss him. Just do it words aren't gonna cut it.' But Futaba stays stuck in her posture. She feels the moments drag as her eyes blur over the screen when she hears him move. When she blinks away the blur, he's already seated next to her.

"Well to keep this fair should I not tell you my ideal partner? I did dodge the question."

Futaba's cheeks heat up as she turns and sees Yusuke's face getting nearer to her. The room fading and fading as time passes.

"Is saying it would resemble you too forward?"

'This... idiot.' Futaba feels the laughter building up. The line was awful, convoluted and smooth as he was, as she found she'd similarly fallen for. She lunges to him and locks their lips. Their first kisses exchanged to one another. He would later say perhaps their hearts were also exchanged that day. Then she would swat his shoulder (or maybe elbow considering his height) but she'd still feel that same laughter and joy from before bubble up.

[_]

"Hey! Hey!"

Joker tosses around a bit before getting up. After rubbing his eyes and reaching over to the nightstand, he puts his glasses on. Seeing Morgana at the foot of the bed he tilts his head inquisitively.

"You were right, it worked!"

He grins and pets Morgana's head, him shying away a bit before accepting it. It always felt nice having a plan pull through.


End file.
